Our Life
by Suariel
Summary: Ever wondered what the life of Sara, Ryan, Maria, Kari, Sora, Thomas became? Now that Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary are living with their loved ones and their children what has their life became? Let's have a peek, shall we? Sequel to Stay with us now and forever Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon nor the characters except for the children :P Shippings: Contest, Ikari, Poke, Oldrival
1. The Shinji Family (1)

Chapter 1 – The Shinji Family (1)

"Daddy time to wake up" A 10 years old girl with midnight short blue hair with onyx eyes wearing a white top with frills and three pink flowers on it and a pink skirt with a black belt called out.

A man with plum purple hair in bed groaned as he rolled over with his face facing the window. The little girl pouted and then had a mischievous grin and slowly took a few steps back, once she was a few feet away from the bed where her father is still sleeping she ran up and jumped on him.

The man snapped his eyes open by the sudden impact on him, he looked and saw the similar onyx eyes and groaned while the girl giggled.

"Maria, how many times do I have to tell you, don't do that again" the man asked as he slowly sits up once his daughter, Maria climbed off of him.

"Well, daddy for your information, it has only been two times only" Maria replied with a few giggles. The man rolled his eyes and yawned, he glanced at the clock and it read 8:00 am, he sighed and got out of bed and said "Alright I'm up, I'm up. Now will you leave? I need to change missy"

Maria beamed a large smile and ran out of the room, leaving the man with a small smile as he made his way to the bathroom that is connected to his room.

* * *

"Maria did you go wake up daddy?" a woman with long midnight blue hair tied into a pony with blue eyes wearing a black shirt with frills and jeans with apron on asked Maria.

"Yes, mommy; daddy is up" Maria replied as she helped her mom with setting up the table for breakfast. The woman smiled as she continued to cook the two eggs that she is currently cooking at the moment, while Maria went to prepare the pokemon food in the garden once she finished setting up the table.

Two strong arms hugged the woman from behind and the woman smiled, "Well, good morning to you too Paul" Paul nuzzled the woman's neck and kissed as well.

"Good morning troublesome" Paul greeted as he continued to leave some kisses on 'Troublesome's neck.

"HEY! We're husband and wife now! Get my name right! It's DAWN!" Dawn exclaimed as she turned around, Paul chuckled at her outburst and hugged her tighter.

"Alright, troublesome"

Dawn pouted and turned around again and focused on finishing the breakfast, Paul noticed her pouted face and smirked, he then planted a kiss on her cheek. Dawn then smiled and then placed the two eggs in a plate with two bacons.

"Daddy!" Paul turned around and bent down and opened his arms while his daughter ran into his arms. Paul smiled and picked her up and kiss her forehead, "Hello little princess"

Maria beamed a large smile while Dawn was placing the last plate on the table. "Alright you two come and eat" Maria cheered and Paul carried her to her seat and sat next to her facing Dawn and so the Shinji family started to enjoy their own morning breakfast just between the three of them.

* * *

Maria went to the living room while Paul and Dawn were doing the dishes. Maria pouted at the TV screen and switched it off and ran out to the garden leaving a confused Dawn and Paul about her actions. "Hmm…" Maria kneeled in front of her pokemons with her arms crossed while she stares at them.

"DADDY! Could you please help me with training?" Paul glanced at his daughter and sighed.

"Maria, if you want, you should battle your mom. She's the top coordinator in the Sinnoh region" Paul said as he watched his daughter.

"Yeah.. but I heard Sara and Ryan also does gym battles with their uncle and many of their combinations comes from that" Maria explained.

"Speaking of them, you didn't get the chance to see their contest battle last time right?" Dawn asked as she placed the dishes away. Maria nodded while Paul looked away guilty knowing that he was the reason why his daughter didn't get the chance to watch her best friends battle due to his battle with the battle frontier, the pyramid king Brandon.

"I bet Reggie record it down for you" Paul said as he sat next to his daughter and his Honchkrow flew to his side. As Maria was about to say something there was a door bell. "Coming!" Dawn called out and went to the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I heard about your past of how you treated pokemons from Uncles Drew, Ash and Gary" Paul got tick marks when he knew that his friends told his daughter about his past.

"Is that true? What they say about you treating them harshly?"

Paul sighed and said "What they said is true, but at that time I was still looking for my own style of pokemon battling and was too concentrating of overtaking uncle Ash and your uncle Reggie"

"So you love them?"

"Of course Maria, they've been my partners for so long"

Maria smiled and hugged Paul, Paul smiled at his daughter and hugged her back. "Am I interrupting some father and daughter bonding time?" A voice asked. Paul and Maria turned around and saw a man with long light plum hair tied in a low pony tail with a simple orange shirt and jeans.

"UNCLE!" Maria cried out as she stopped hugging her dad and ran towards her uncle. Reggie bent down and opened his arms as his favorite niece ran into his arms and hugged him. Reggie laughed and scooped her up, while Paul was gritting secretly but got up to greet his brother.

"Long time no see Paul"

"Right Reggie"

"Seems like you've been doing well ever since your marriage and being at the top of the battle frontier"

"Yeah, still haven't decided on a badge and the way of battling but everything is well" Paul said

"Paul, are you just going to have your brother standing there?" Dawn asked once she placed a tray of cups, plates, tea pot and a plate of biscuit. Maria started to move around and Reggie took the sign of letting her go and Maria ran into the house to help her mother with setting up an afternoon tea party with her family and uncle.

"Well… get inside Reggie, don't want to be killed by my beloved thank you"

Reggie laughed and made his way back inside the house to the living room.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Paul asked

"Just here to see you, Dawn and Maria. Nothing more nothing less" Reggie replied.

"I see"

"What's the matter with you Paul?"

"Huh?"

"Your badge isn't ready yet, trainers are waiting for you"

"That…"

"Don't worry Reggie, I'm designing Paul's badge" Dawn said

Reggie smiled and glad that his brother is finally with the woman that he loves and that he doesn't need to burden anything on himself. Maria sat on Reggie's lap and when Reggie looks down at her Maria smiled brightly and Reggie smiled back.

"AH! That reminds me, I have some recordings for you Maria"

"REALLY!?" Maria asked in interest

Reggie nodded and grabbed his bag out and some video tapes in his hand.

"Here, these are all the contests of Ryan, Sara, Rose, Dylan and Daniel that you missed out"

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Reggie! Love you so much!" Maria screamed out as she hugged her favorite uncle and took the bag to watch the videos.

"Stealing my little girl aren't you Reggie?" Paul asked as he glared at his brother, Reggie just gave a small laugh and drank his tea while Dawn was giggling. The rest of the day of the Shinji family was bright and warm, with the conversation between the two brothers and Dawn while their daughter Maria is watching the videos.

 _ **Maria: Hello everyone, please review for Suariel thank you and do not worry, she isn't going to give up on her current story "Will you still love me" she's going to write two stories at a time but one might take a while to update but please do bear with her.**_


	2. The Ketchum Family (1)

Chapter 2 – The Ketchum Family (1)

"Staraptor use brave bird!" A man with raven black hair wearing a simple black shirt and wearing blue pants with a red and white jacket called out to his pokemon.

"STAR! RAPTORRR!" The pokemon called out as it is surrounded by a blue aura and hits the boulder and went back into the air. And the boulder smashed into little pieces.

"That… was just so… SO COOL dad!" A 15 years old girl with short orange hair and onyx eyes wearing short black jeans, with light water blue top with a red running shoes screamed out, the man laughed and his Staraptor landed next to him, proud that his daughter praised him and his pokemon.

"Thanks Sora, you know it's actually your turn to try" The man said. Sora nodded and faced her Staraptor.

"Alright Staraptor it's our turn!" Sora said to her Staraptor

"Star!" Sora's Staraptor replied with confidence and flew to the air.

* * *

A woman with medium length orange hair with viridian eyes wearing a simple grey cowl shirt and wearing blue jeans was washing the dishes that they used, she smiled at the scene of her daughter and her lover training together and learning a new move together.

"Mommy, where should I stack these dishes?" A girl with long black hair tied into a low pony tail that rests on her right shoulder wearing blue pants and red cowl shirt asked.

"Just put them here Kari, I will put them back together soon" The woman replied. Kari nodded and placed it next to her and watched the pokemons playing with one another and swim in the water.

"Mommy, who's the gym leader of Petalburg city?" Kari asked.

"According to May, it is Max but right now Max is traveling with Brock at the moment so I'm not sure sweety, you can ask your dad about it" The woman replied as she stacked the last pile of dishes onto the pile that her daughter brought.

"HEY ASH! CAN YOU HELP ME HERE!?" The woman called out

"COMING MISTY!" Ash replied and made his way to Misty. Misty got up and took half of the dishes and Ash came and took the other half. Kari continued to watch the pokemons considering which pokemons she should use next to battle the next gym.

* * *

"What you thinking about Kari?" Sora asked when she noticed her twin sister was staring into space.

"Oh! Nothing much, thinking about the next pokemons that I should use for our next gym battle" Kari replied

"Well according to dad, the Petalburg city gym uses normal type pokemons, so it's quite logical for us to use a fighting type pokemon instead"

"Yeah, but neither of us have a fighting type" Kari stated.

"I know, but hey dad beat the gym without using any fighting type pokemons right dad?!"

"Huh? What?" Ash asked, not knowing what his two daughters are talking about. Sora sighed and Kari giggled at their father's reaction.

"We're talking about the Petalburg city gym!" Sora said.

"What about it?"

"Who was the gym leader before Max?" Misty asked

"It was Ryan's and Sara's grandfather Norman, man it was a tough battle" Ash said as he sat down between his two daughters. And Misty sitting in between Ash and Kari.

"Really?" Kari asked, Ash nodded and continued "However, I still won in the end"

"May once told me that you immediately battled Norman once you got to Petalburg city with just one pokemon" Misty stated

Ash started to laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Haha… yeah, and Pikachu was the only pokemon at that time"

"Hey dad, tell us how you and Pikachu met" Sora said

"Yeah dad, come on" Kari ushered.

Misty laughed and so was Ash and Ash said "Alright, so this is how we met…"

* * *

After telling the story of how he first met his Pikachu, Misty, Jessie and James, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul as well as telling them about his journey. The girls just sat there digesting the story.

"So dad, you didn't become the champion of the pokemon leagues?" Sora asked

"Haha, yeah at that time I was immature but still went as far as I could" Ash replied.

"But it's so cool that you met so many legendary pokemons" Kari added. Ash smiled at them and ruffled their hair.

"Don't worry I know that one day you guys will meet them too" Ash said to his daughters, Kari and Sora beamed and nodded their heads.

"What does it feel like being the pokemon master dad?" Kari asked.

"Hmm… it feels good and many champion of the pokemon leagues always comes to me to battle"

"Many trainers come to battle that is just so cool!" Sora exclaimed as she stood up.

"ALRIGHT! MY DREAM IS TO BE THE NEXT POKEMON MASTER!" Sora then immediately dashed towards her pokemons and said "Come on everyone! Time to train!" Misty, Ash and Kari were laughing at Sora's rush and actions.

* * *

"What about you Kari? What is your dream?" Misty asked.

Kari smiled and said "The Cerulean City's gym leader"

"So you're chasing mom's dream and Sora's chasing my dream" Ash stated as he looked at Misty and grinned. Misty rolled her eyes playfully but never the less smiled.

"VAP!" Kari turned around and saw Vaporeon running up to her

"What's the matter Vaporeon?" Kari asked

Vaporeon pointed to the river bank and said "VAP! Vaporeon"

Kari looked at the river bank and surely there swimming in the ocean was a fish pokemon. "What's that?" Kari asked, before she could get her pokedex out, Ash immediately said "That's Finneon"

"Finneon?"

"Mm-hmm, it's known as Beautifly of the sea because of its tail" Ash explained.

Kari watches the Finneon and saw it jumped out of the river. "I'M GOING TO CATCH IT! Come on Vaporeon!" Kari cried out and ran off with Vaporeon.

* * *

"Their determinations are just like yours Ash" Misty stated as she watches Kari battling the Finneon and Sora was cheering for her.

"You got that right Mist. And they got their beauty from you" Misty blushed at Ash's words and Ash laughed as he grabbed hold of her hand and kissed her cheek. Misty smiled and they soon heard Kari screaming "ALRIGHT! I GOT MYSELF A FINNEON!"

"Aaaaand it seems like she got that from you too" Misty added while Ash grinned like an idiot.

"Of course Mist, they ARE the pokemon master's daughters" Ash replied cockily, Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The rest of the day of the Ketchum family in the petalburg woods were enjoyable as Sora and Ash continues to train, Misty teaching Kari more about water pokemons. In the night time, the girls were treating their pokemon while Ash was helping Misty cooking and the parents' pokemon helping them setting up the table and their sleeping area.

 **Sora and Kari: Hey everyone, today is our turn**

 **Sora: This week and next week Suariel, will be super duper busy so her other story** _ **Will You Still Love Me?**_ **will be updated when she isn't busy.**

 **Kari: Please do leave a review for Suariel and hope that you guys have enjoyed our family's short story, there will soon be more :D**

 **Sora and Kari: Enjoy your day**


	3. The Oak Family (1)

Chapter 3 – The Oak Family (1)

A 16 years old boy with spiky hair with green eyes wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans wearing a white lab coat was in the lab researching about pokemon natures. "Thomas!" A voice called out to the boy known as Thomas.

"Yeah!?" The boy called back

"We need help here!" Thomas sighed and got up and took his sweet time getting to the outside. There he saw the same hair colour man wearing a lab coat like his and an older man wearing the same lab coat both hanging onto a big pokemon known as Snorlax.

"Great Grandfather, dad what are you two doing?" Thomas asked question raising his eyebrows.

"Well… Thomas you see, Ash's Snorlax is about to finish the berries here" Thomas's Great grandfather is the famous pokemon researcher known as Professor Oak explained.

"And so we need you to get the pokeblock that Gramps and May made for these pokemons that have a large appetite" The man said.

Thomas sighed and sent out his Ghost pokemon, Gengar. "Gengar go get the pokeblock"

Gengar nodded and left. Thomas then turned around and scratched his head wondering what he should do with Ash's Snorlax.

* * *

"Don't just stand there Thomas!" His father yelled

"HEY! What do you expect me to do!?" Thomas yelled back

"Just do something!"

"I'M NOT A FAMOUS RESEARCHER LIKE YOU DAD! AS THE FAMOUS POKEMON RESEARCHER SHOULDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!?"

"ENOUGH! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ARGUE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Professor Oak. Thomas and his father stopped arguing and while his dad and Professor Oak was still hanging onto Snorlax who keeps on eating the food, Thomas just lied down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"GEN!" Thomas turned around and saw his Gengar. Thomas smiled and got up. Gengar handed Thomas a pokeblock holder and Thomas petted his Gengar.

"Alright, here Snorlax open wide," Thomas said as he took out some pokeblock.

"Snor?" Snorlax turned around and saw Thomas raised his arm, there he saw a pink pokeblock sitting on his palm.

"Snorlax~" Snorlax cried happily as he took the small pokeblock and ate it. He then sat down and let Professor Oak and Thomas's father off and walked away to go to sleep.

Professor Oak and Thomas father let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your help Thomas" Professor Oak thanked Thomas.

"It's nothing Great-grandfather, then I'm going home, mom is preparing something good tonight! Going to go help her. Let's go Gengar" Thomas said as he quickly went back into the lab with his ghost pokemon following him.

"He's just like you Gary" Professor Oak said.

"Really? How?" Gary replied.

"Hmm… He was just like you wanting to be a pokemon master but then decided to be a pokemon researcher." Professor Oak replied. Gary stood there thinking about what Professor Oak just said and smirked.

"I think you're right gramps… After all, Thomas IS my son" and after a minute passed he then added "As well as Leafy's" in a dreamy tone. And Professor Oak just smiled at him.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" Thomas called out as he walked into the house and is taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home sweetie! Could you come here for a sec?" a woman's voice called back. Thomas got up and went to the living room and there he saw a woman with a long brown hair tied into a high pony tail and with leaf green eyes wearing a simple yellow shirt with light blue sweatpants, wearing white apron was sitting at a table near the computer talking with someone.

"Yes, mom?" Thomas asked.

The woman turned around and smiled and motioned him to sit down. He sighed but followed her order and when he got there he saw a familiar face.

"Oh! Hey, Kari, what you up to?" Thomas asked as his mother moved aside and he sat on the chair talking to Kari.

"Nothing much Thomas just got to Petalburg City"

"Really now? Then let me guess you haven't battled the gym leader right?" Kari nodded and Thomas just smiled.

"AH! Guess what Thomas" Kari suddenly added.

"What Kari?"

"I got myself a Finneon"

"Wow! Nicely done Kari, tell Sora to catch some pokemons"

"Sure will! You too Thomas" Thomas laughed and nodded while Kari beamed happily.

"I'm back!" Gary called out. Thomas and Kari said good bye to each other and got off the phone and moved to the kitchen where his mom is

"Thomas, could you please help me set up the table?" Thomas's mother asked.

"Okay" Thomas replied and quickly went to grab the dishes and utensils to set the table.

"Hey Leaf" Gary came in greeting the woman known as Leaf.

"Welcome home Gary, dinner is served" Leaf replied as she took the plate of chicken to the table and Gary smiled and made his way to sit down. Thomas handed Gary his fill of rice, which Gary smiled at his son and took it from him and started to eat. Thomas went to grab his own fill and began to eat, Leaf came and smiled at the two men and began to eat as well thinking about one thing 'Like father like son'

* * *

At night…

"Hey dad, are you free?" Thomas asked. Gary who was sitting on the couch watching TV turned his head to face his son who is sitting at the dining table watching TV with him.

"Yeah, why?" Gary asked

"Would you mind showing me some of your previous research in the Sinnoh region?"

"I don't mind. It's in the study room"

"… Okay" Thomas then got off the chair and headed to the study room which is right next to the living room.

Leaf who was looking through some teaching materials sighed and shook her head. Gary noticed Leaf's reaction and asked "What?"

"You're such a bad father you know"

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Thomas wants to spend more time with you create stronger bonds with you"

"But don't we do that? Breakfast, researching in gramp's lab, lunch, dinner, watching TV"

"Anything else OTHER than the usual?" Gary stayed silent and was thinking over. He then shook his head and Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Geez… Gary as his father you should spend time with him. NOW GO!" Leaf ushered him out of the living room not giving him any time to protest.

* * *

Gary stood outside of the living room sweat dropped, not knowing what to do. Now that he was kicked out of the living room by his one and only lover, he doesn't know where or what he should actually do. Even though he told Thomas to go to the study room, he's not sure if he really IS there or not. He sighed and made his way to the study hall and noticed that his papers were all nicely stacked into a pile but Thomas was nowhere in sight. Gary scratched the back of his head, grabbed his pokegear and looked around making sure that Leaf and Thomas isn't near him.

'Good… they're not here' Gary thought as he took a deep breath and dialled a number. The pokegear started to ring, it rang twice and the person finally picked up the call.

"Hey" came the voice from the other side

"Hey Drew" Gary replied

"Yeah? What do you need Gary?" Drew asked

"Well… how close are you and your children?" Gary asked

"Both goes well, especially -"

"So you and Ryan are very close right?" Gary cut in

"Yeah? Why?"

"How should I say this…" Gary said as he begins to think of how he should explain the relation between himself and his son.

"Let me guess, you're not getting along well with Thomas right?"

"How did you know?!"

"Why else would you call me? Other than meeting up with the other two, talk about pokemon battle, arranging a secret date just between the two of us"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? WHO WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!? But yeah, every guy would want to be like me or go out with me since I am the most magnificent trainer and researcher" Gary replied cockily. Gary can literally see Drew rolling his eyes.

"Alright Drew, no time to joke around" Gary said seriously.

"Geez… well, what do you both have in common?"

"Umm… well…"

"Someone kill me if this so called famous researcher doesn't even know his son's interest or if they have anything in common"

"Sounds like you and Ryan have some things in common"

"OF COURSE I DO! NOW ANSWER ME OR ELSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU"

"Alright… geez… no need to scream" Gary took a deep breath and continued.

"Well… I guess, it's pokemon researching"

"Then approach him with that topic and then use your damn head from there!" Before Gary could retort, Drew hangs up on him; leaving Gary still pondering what he should do.

* * *

Gary was walking around in the study room, pondering what he should do and how he should approach his very own son. After 5 minutes has passed, Gary left the study room and made his way to the second floor to the door on the right. He knocked on the door without any hesitation and waited. The door slowly opened and revealed Thomas in his pyjamas.

"What do you want dad?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Were you sleeping? Or were you about to sleep?" Gary asked.

"Neither, I was looking through some research about Finneon"

"Why a Finneon?"

"Sara told me that she caught a Finneon in the Petalburg woods"

"Wow! She's very lucky. Finneons are rare in the Hoenn Region"

"Really?!" Thomas asked in interest. Gary smiled and nodded.

"I can tell you many things about Finneon but it would be great if you actually see the pokemon in person"

"Then what are you waiting for dad!? Hurry! Let's go to the study room!" Thomas exclaimed as he quickly dragged Gary down the stairs and they went back to the study room and the father and son began to talk about pokemon research.

Leaf soon came in with three cups of tea and a plate of biscuits for her two knights, she soon joined them on the floor discussing about pokemons that they saw, the battles, the natures, berries, and many more. As Leaf was telling Thomas the life of the champion of the Kanto region, Gary smiled and knew that his life was better than before. Soon Thomas turned his attention at Gary and showed him his sketches and his analysis of the pokemons that he saw with his friends. Leaf smiled at the scene and she have never seen Thomas this excited and happy before. Leaf giggled to herself and thought 'They share the same passion and perhaps dreams as well.'

 _ **Thomas: Hey ladies and gentlemen *bows* did you miss me? *winks at the ladies***_

 _ **Our lovely author, Suariel is about to finish her busy week, next week is a bit busy but do not fret her updates will come soon. Hope you have all enjoyed the life of my family part 1. See you next time.**_

 _ **Oh and one more thing, please leave a review for Suariel. Thank you all for your support *blows a kiss***_


	4. The Hayden Family (1)

Chapter 4 – The Hayden Family (1)

A man with green hair and emerald eyes wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants sighed as he hung up the call that he got from his friend Gary. He closed his eyes and scratched his head and walked into his room. "What's the matter Drew?" A woman with long brown hair that reaches half of her back with sapphire eyes in a simple red dress pajama asked in bed reading a magazine.

"It's nothing May" Drew replied as he yawned and went to the empty spot on the right and went in bed.

"Just Gary was having some problems" Drew continued as he looked at May

"Problems?" May asked as she closed her magazine and put it on her bedside table and switched off the light.

"Yeah, the great Gary Oak is having a problem with his son"

"Oh yeah, Leaf told me about it once"

"Seems like you already knew the problem"

"Well, the problem can only be solved by Gary himself" Drew yawned as he closed his eyes.

"Alright, go to sleep June"

May rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, night grasshead" and May fell asleep.

When May fell asleep Drew smiled at May and removed a strand of her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead and whispered "Night love" and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey dad wake up" Drew stirred in the bed and opened his eyes. He noticed that May have already left and Drew faced the doorway and saw a 13 years old boy with brown short hair and similar emerald eyes wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with dark blue jeans and a red wristband on his right wrist leaning against the door.

"Morning Ryan, what's up?" Drew asked as he got out of bed and quickly made the bed.

"Letting you know that mom and Sara went to the shop and I'm heading out to train" Ryan replied. Drew nodded as he went into the bathroom to change into something casual.

When Drew came out in a simple dark green shirt and casual brown pants. He walked out of his room and in the kitchen there he saw Ryan sitting on the chair petting his Arcanine.

"I thought you went out" Drew stated as he made his way to sit at the opposite of Ryan and ate his breakfast that was already prepared.

"Was… but… I…" Ryan started but he couldn't continue as he took a deep breath.

"Dad… could you help me train?" Ryan asked nervously. Drew looked at his son and nodded.

"Of course Ryan, but first let's head to see your mom and Sara. We might also get the chance to train there and at the same time you can learn some things" Drew said. Ryan said nothing and nodded.

* * *

Once Drew finished his breakfast and finished washing his dishes, Drew and Ryan left the house together. It was a cool day and the sun was shining but it wasn't too hot. Ryan walked next to Drew and couldn't help looking at him even though they have lived together for a year.

"Is something on my face Ryan?" Drew asked

"Huh?! Oh! No, there's nothing on your face dad" Ryan replied

"Hmm… Alright"

"Hey dad"

"Hmm?"

"What made you want to be the contest judge?"

"Well… I already became the top coordinator and your mom doesn't enter contests anymore so I don't see the point of entering as well"

"But then you can open a second flower shop" Ryan stated

Drew gave a light chuckled and continued "Yeah, that was a choice, but contest has always been part of me and it was what create the bond that your mom and I have right now"

"I see…" Drew smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"You'll understand someday" Ryan glared at Drew but when he focused his eyes on the road, he had a small smile.

* * *

"Mommy!" A 13 years old girl with long green hair that reaches half of her hair with sapphire eyes wearing a bright yellow sundress and sandals came rushing out to the large open field.

"Yes Sara?" May asked as she was feeding some pokemons.

"Umm… is Ryan and daddy coming today?" Sara asked nervously

"I believe so, why?"

"Umm…"

"Oh… Please don't tell me he's back again"

"Who's back?" a voice asked behind May.

"KYA!" May screamed, she whipped around and slapped the person behind her. The person got slapped and landed on the ground.

"Ouch…"

"DADDY!" Sara exclaimed as she immediately went to Drew who just got slapped.

"OH MY GOD! DREW! I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" May asked when she noticed that she has just slapped Drew. Drew sat up and rubbed his check and looked at May and his daughter Sara.

"Yes May, I'm PERFECTLY fine" Drew replied sarcastically. May sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry… but you did scare me" May said. Drew rolled his eyes playfully, after all, May getting scared was part of his plan but getting slapped by her WASN'T.

"Anyways… Daddy where is Ryan?" Sara asked.

"Ryan is at the shop counter, why do you ask?" Sara let out a sigh of relief causing Drew to be puzzled at her action

"Good thing is that Ryan is here now Sara" May commented as she stood up and dusted her knees.

"Come on Sara, I will need your help to get more pokemon food,answer" May said and Sara nodded and went inside with Drew following behind them annoyed that his wife has slapped him and they haven't answered his question.

"So who's here?" Drew asked once more hoping to get an answer this time.

"Sara's number 1 fanboy, he's the richest in Slateport City and he has been asking Sara's hand in marriage since Sara's first contest" May explained. Drew stopped following them and turned his heels and walked the opposite direction.

"Drew, where are you going?" May asked

"Going to see this boy" Drew replied and left.

"Is daddy okay mommy?" Sara asked. May looked at Sara and smiled.

"Don't worry Sara, your daddy is just being overprotective now" without another word the mother and daughter left to take care of the pokemon in the pokemon day care.

* * *

"I'm against it no matter what you say Jordan!" Ryan stated as he was in the reception area of the pokemon day care center.

"Don't be such a prick Ryan! I'm THE only one who is perfect for your sister, I have the looks, I have the reputation, I have money and I will make her absolutely happy!" The boy Jordan with blonde hair and ice blue eyes exclaimed.

"Just keep on dreaming Jordan" Ryan said. Jordan then had a tick mark appeared and glared at Ryan.

"Listen you! You have no father, so all I need is to ask permission from your mother and I know you mother will say yes. I will never leave Sara and I won't be like someone like your father who left his lover alone with two children. I won't leave my child fatherless like you" Jordan stated loud and clear for Ryan to hear.

It was so quiet that you could literally hear Ryan's patience line snapped.

"LISTEN HEAR NOW JORDAN!" Ryan raised his voice as he glared at Jordan.

"DO NOT SPEAK BAD ABOUT MY FAMILY MEMBERS AND DON'T YOU DARE MOCK US FATHERLESS! WE ARE NOW CALLED HAYDEN! DOES IT RING A BELL?!" Jordan thought for a while and shook his head, "Nope no man with his surname as Hayden in my list. He might've not been famous"

"Of course, I'm not surprised after all you are a pokemon battler so you won't know a man with a surname as Hayden", Ryan said as he sat down behind the counter.

"Well… either way get your mother here, I would ask for her permission instead" Jordan said.

"Well good luck with that since I know my mom won't agree as well" Ryan stated, he got up but was pushed back down to the chair. He turned around and saw Drew.

"There's no need to get your mother Ryan, I will handle this", Drew said as he looked at Jordan.

"And who might you be?" Jordan asked.

"Drew Hayden, the father of Ryan and Sara and blood related of course" Drew replied.

Jordan just scoffed and said "Even if you say that you're THE great pokemon master, Ash Ketchum I won't believe you sir." Drew smirked and said "Oh! So you're a fan of Ash, funny, I'm his friend and since you know my wife May, I bet you know the current gym leader of Petalburg City. Why don't you call him to ask whether I'm Ryan and Sara's father or not" Drew challenged him with his smirk on.

Jordan eyed Drew and smirked, "Challenge accepted" he called Max through the video phone that the pokemon day care center have and learnt that Max wasn't in the gym and so he got the phone number and dialed it. After a good 5 minutes talked with Max, Jordan hang up the call and sweat dropped. Ryan sat there trying to hold in his laugh while Drew noticed his son's reaction, cause his smirk to be bigger.

"Ah~ Mr. Hayden, I'm so sorry about my behavior, after all it is hard to believe that Ryan and Sara have a father now", Jordan said while sweat dropping

"It's quite alright, many people are like you suspecting me all except for Nurse Joy and the contest judges" Drew assured Jordan. Jordan smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"So… About your daughter Sara, I would love to have her as my beautiful wife and I swear I wi-"

"Denied, my daughter have a dream to fulfil" Drew cut off Jordan's sentence

"But Mr. Hayden I will also create her dream come true"

"Through money? Then forget about it, I know your character boy leave" Drew stated firmly. Jordan stood there not knowing what to do next. Drew sighed and said "If and ONLY if, you are able to defeat the pokemon master Ash, then I might consider it and besides you better hurry before my daughter marries with another person instead" Jordan nodded and immediately left the pokemon day care.

When Jordan was not in the building anymore Drew turned around and said "Not going to happen" Ryan sat there watching his father and smirked. He got off the chair and ran after his father to begin his training. The rest of the day for the Hayden family was a joyous day, Ryan and Drew training together, Sara and May taking care of the pokemons that are left in their day care. Sara and Ryan would battle with each other while May and Drew are taking care of the pokemons. Each and every one of them take turns of taking care of the pokemons and battle. Drew watched his son, daughter and his most beautiful wife smiling with one another when taking care of the pokemons he couldn't help but smile along.

 _ **Sara: Hello everyone, its Sara here! Hope you like our little family story part 1 here. Ryan is currently busy at the moment, talking to Uncle Ash about Jordan. But he does wish for all of you to leave a review for our dear author and the creator of us children Suariel.**_


	5. The Shinji Family (2)

Chapter 5 – The Shinji Family (2)

Paul was reading a newspaper on the couch while his wife, Dawn was making a new set of clothes on the table behind the couch. Paul yawned since it was a nice warm sunny day that makes people sleep easily. He sighed and his eyes slowly started to close until…

"DADDY!" Maria called out and jumped onto the couch, scaring Paul but he didn't show.

"Yes Maria?" Paul asked tiredly

"Let's go to the amusement park tomorrow" Maria said, Paul looked at her surprised but saw his daughter's smile and happy face he couldn't resist. ' _I promised a challenger that I will battle him tomorrow… crap…_ ' Paul thought as his mouth opened but before anything can come out of his mouth, Dawn said "No Maria"

"But why mommy?" Maria asked pouting

"Because your daddy promised a challenger that they are going to battle tomorrow" Dawn explained. Maria pouted and tears were shown in her eyes, Paul whipped around to ask Dawn for help and Dawn sighed. She got up and went to Maria and pulled her into a hug and sat on the couch with Maria on her laps.

"Now now Maria, you're a big girl now so don't be like this. Daddy is busy even mommy but mommy can negotiate with Aunt Jessie. But daddy doesn't you know that" Dawn said to Maria. Maria stayed quiet as she listened to Dawn. Paul watches Dawn and Maria and his heart aches.

' _Was Maria and Dawn always like this whenever Maria asks Dawn about me?_ ' Paul thought, his heart aching knowing the fact that Dawn was the one to take care of Maria until now. "Right Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? What?"

Dawn sighed "I said we'll take her out to the amusement park when you're not busy right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right. So don't worry Maria I promise I will take you out alright? Be a good girl and wait" Paul said as he put his hand on Maria's head

"Okay" Maria beamed and got off of Dawn's lap.

"Then I'm going to go to the contest in the next town, I will see you guys soon" Maria called out

"Okay be safe sweetie"

"No need to worry! Rose will be with me as well as Ryan and Sara" Maria replied as she went outside to the garden to get her pokemons and left.

* * *

"What's wrong Paul?" Dawn asked worriedly when the silence between her and Paul was long enough. She was already back at her seat making clothes. Paul turned his head and looked at her from outside, since the window door is opened Paul could hear her.

"It's nothing troublesome" Paul replied

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me" Dawn replied a bit tad annoyed that he still calls her by his nickname.

"When I say it's nothing it's nothing" Paul replied harshly and turned back his head and went back to wash Piplup. Dawn stood up with her hands hitting the table hard, Paul turned around worried about Dawn, he got up but before he could move Dawn hugged him causing both of them to fall on the floor.

"PIIIIPPPPP!" Piplup called out as he stood there hoping that they won't fall onto him.

"Dawn?" Paul asked as he felt Dawn trembled. When Dawn look up at him, Paul's eyes went wide, Dawn had tears and it hurt his heart a lot. Like there's no tomorrow.

"Why are you crying?" Paul asked

"It's because of you" Dawn replied

"Me? What did I do!?" Paul asked back a bit angry

"Why are you lying to me? I know that there is something wrong with you why are you doing this?" Dawn asked. Paul felt guilty and wiped his wife's tears away with his thumb.

"Listen, I'll talk to you about it at night alright?" Paul suggested. Knowing Paul very well Dawn nodded.

"PIPLUP! PIP!" Paul and Dawn looked down and saw an angry Piplup trying to get himself free.

"AHHH! I'm so sorry Piplup!" Dawn said as she quickly got off of Paul who got off of Piplup next. Piplup got up and let out a sigh of relief. Dawn giggled while Paul chuckled which made Piplup angrier and jumping up and down speaking in his language scolding his trainer and her husband.

* * *

"Alright… yeah… thanks" Paul said as he hung up the call. Four days has passed since Maria left for her contest and as promised he told Dawn what was on his mind and both of them started a fight until Dawn started to cry, Paul felt guiltiness when he saw her tears and he wanted to hug her but Dawn ran away from him and has stayed at the company ever since.

Paul sighed not knowing what he should actually do when Dawn is this mad and has been ignoring him for four whole days. "Troublesome" Paul mumbled knowing that his wife went to her company to meet with Jessie. The door opened and there he saw his little angel Maria.

"Daddy, I'm back!" Maria called

"Welcome back, I'm going to see Reggie do you want to come?" Paul asked hoping that his daughter will go too since he can't leave her alone at home and especially not when she is a lot like her mother.

"OKAY!" Maria replied without any hesitation and Paul smirked. And the duo left the house to meet Reggie.

* * *

"UNCLE REGGIE! AUNT MAYLENE!" Maria called out happily as she ran into the house hugging her uncle and aunt.

"Welcome Maria, we saw your contest, congratulations on winning the Heathrome ribbon" Maylene congratulated Maria. Maria grinned and saw her a light purple hair boy around about 17 years old with blue eyes walking past she dashed towards the boy is about to open the window to the outside.

"Matthew!" Maria called out, the boy Matthew turned around and saw his cousin running up to him he smiled and opened his arms as she ran into his open arms.

"Hello Maria, congratulations on winning the Heathrome ribbon" Matthew congratulated her, Maria giggled and Paul let out a small smile. "Good afternoon Uncle Paul" Matthew greeted Paul when he and Maria walked back to the group.

"Hello Matthew" Paul greeted simply

"Alright, Matthew could you please take care of the pokemons for me? I'll be having a talk with your uncle here" Reggie asked/explained

"No problem dad" Matthew asked

"Can I help?" Maria asked Matthew, Matthew chuckled and nodded while Maria clapped her hands and dragged Matthew outside.

"So? What happened?" Reggie asked when the two children left and when he and Paul sat on the couch. Maylene left to attend the gym as she is still the gym leader of Vilestone city.

Paul sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and started to begin his story. After telling the story, Reggie nodded and was in a thinking thought.

"So right now, you haven't been able to get in contact with Dawn?"

"No"

"And you want to get together before Maria finds out what happened"

"Yes"

"I think I know what THE main problem in this fight is"

"And that is?" Paul asked quirking his left eyebrow at him.

"It's you, Paul" Reggie stated, Paul looked confused and Reggie sighed.

"You're an idiot yet I wonder how on earth you became a battle frontier brain"

"OI!" Paul said annoyed while Reggie laughed.

"Alright alright, just kidding little brother" Paul scowled and Reggie is trying to calm his laughter.

"Why are you still thinking about the past?" Reggie asked. Paul stayed silent as he is looking for the answer.

"I think you shouldn't think about the past but the present and the future, and since you feel guilty in the past how about you focus what is happening right now instead? I'm sure that is what Dawn's want too. She doesn't want you to feel guilty about the past because she understands the reason behind your action now. I think she would love it if you just spend time with her and Maria to make up all the time that you were absent" Reggie explained.

"…" Paul scoffed and smiled, "Why is it that you always know what to say either to me, Maylene, Matthew and everyone else?"

"Magic little brother, and besides I know you THE best, Maylene and Matthew comes second, after all you ARE my brother" Reggie replied with a smile.

"I'm annoyed to hear the word 'little' when I'm not little anymore!" Paul said as he glared at his brother who just laughed.

"I'm glad that you have contacted me this morning" Reggie said, Paul sighed.

* * *

Dawn was in her office that she shared with Jessie as both of them are the boss of two different companies but the two companies have combined into one. The company have a lot of branches in each region they know, the two main companies are in Kanto and Sinnoh. Dawn is currently in the Kanto region since she doesn't want to be in the Sinnoh region due to Paul is in Sinnoh, she sketches and sketches in one of her sketchbooks to design a new set of clothes that Ryan and Sara asked her to do.

Dawn took a break from designing and let out an annoyed and angry sigh.

"THAT STUPID EGGPLANT JERK!" Dawn screamed out.

"I see that you still call me an eggplant" a voice said, Dawn spun around on her chair and saw Paul leaning against the door with a smirk.

"What do you want? Where's Maria?" Dawn asked angrily.

"I left Maria with Reggie before I come here Troublesome" Paul replied, he stood up properly and made his way to Dawn.

"And I'm here to apologize AGAIN" Paul said as he put his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry for being a stupid eggplant jerk" Dawn bit her lips and Paul sighed and kissed her lips.

"You're really troublesome… but you are MY troublesome" Paul said, Dawn smiled at him gently and Paul smirked and kissed her lips once more and Dawn kissed him back.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Paul and Dawn left the company.

"So how did you find me?" Dawn asked when she and Paul are riding on Honchkrow to fly back to Vilestone city.

"Are you an idiot? If you're not in the main company of the Sinnoh region then you'll be in the Kanto region" Paul replied

Dawn rolled her eyes and Paul hugged her from behind.

"When's daddy and mommy coming back?" Maria asked

"Soon Maria, soon" Reggie replied with a smile. ' _Please hurry back Paul! What's taking you so long!?_ ' Reggie thought in his mind, mentally crying and begging his brother to be back soon, as much as he loves his niece; she could be hard to handle if she is left behind for too long or gets super angry ' _Dawn... you're a great mother to handle Maria whenever she's like this..._ '

"WHEN UNCLE REGGIE!?" Maria demanded angrily. Lots of sweats are appearing on Reggie as he tries to keep up with his smile ' _SAVE ME!_ '.

 _ **Maria: *pouts***_

 _ **Matthew: *Sweat drops* Haha… It's an honor to see meet you all dear readers, there's an exciting news and don't worry there's no bad news at the moment. Suariel is going to draw out the family and will soon post it on her deviantart. Please do review**_

 _ **Maria: HEY! You forgot that Suariel will soon get her own blog or tumbler.**_

 _ **Matthew: Suariel is still considering, but it's 100% going to be on her deviantart AND most possibly be on tumbler IF she IS going to make one.**_

 _ **Maria: *Pouts***_


	6. The Hayden Family (2)

Chapter 6 – The Hayden Family (2)

Drew was stretching in the backyard of the pokemon day care with May feeding the water type pokemons. Drew smiled at the sight of May, he saw how her hair shines while the sunlight is on her, her beautiful figure just bending there feeding pokemons. Drew turned around and headed inside of the day care center and went to the counter and saw a boy with oxford blue hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a green top shirt and brown pants around 5 years old. Drew looked at the boy and the boy looked back.

"Who are you mister?" the boy asked

"… I'm Drew" Drew replied

"Drew the contest judge" the boy stated, Drew felt something close to annoyance when the boy just stated the obvious fact.

"Yes and you are?" Drew asked with a forced smile.

"Where's Sara and Ryan?" The boy asked ignoring Drew. Causing Drew to have a lot of tick marks.

"They're in the Sinnoh Region for a while entering contests" Drew replied with a tad annoyance in his tone.

"So mom was speaking the truth" the boy said to himself in a thinking position. It was silence and Drew was examining the child. ' _He looks like… someone but who?_ '

"There you are! I thought I told you not to run off yourself Titus!" A man barge open the door panting. Drew looked up and saw a man with the same hair colour and same eye colour as the boy known as Titus but was wearing a black rectangular glasses and was wearing a brown shirt with navy blue pants, panting.

"I told you that I was going to come here to meet Ryan and Sara dad" Titus replied to the man. The man groaned and mumbled something under his breath which Drew didn't catch, but realization hit him when he watched the man walking up to them.

"Never knew that you had a child Max" Drew stated

"May didn't tell you?" Max asked

"Nope, and the last time I saw you was the year that I found them so of course not, this child wasn't with you then"

"Right… sorry about that. Drew this is my son Titus Maple the only child" Max introduced Titus.

"And Titus, this is Drew Hayden, Sara and Ryan's father" Titus nodded at Drew who nodded back as well.

"Dad, can I go see the pokemons?" Titus asked

"Alright, just don't cause any troubles for Aunt May" Max told Titus. Titus smiled and nodded and ran off to the back. Drew and Max were silent until Drew cleared his throat.

"Don't just stand there just go take a seat, I'll get something for you to drink" Drew said and before Max could say anything he left.

* * *

"AUNT MAY!" May turned around and saw Titus, she got up and the boy hugged her.

"Hello Titus, travelling with your dad again I see" May giggled, Titus nodded and looked at the pokemons around them. He had a huge smile on his face and May giggled at the sight; May thought ' _Like father like son_ '.

"Want to help me with the other pokemons?" May asked, Titus spun around and immediately nodded. May held out hand and Titus put his hand in hers and walked to take care of the other pokemons.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you and May are getting along well" Max stated

"It was nothing" Drew replied.

"Listen if you ever let May or Sara cry or have Ryan angry because of you! I WILL make you pay!"

"Calm down Max, I'm not planning to" Drew assured Max. It was silence once again and the two sat on the couch of the lounge not knowing what to say.

"So how old is Titus?" Drew asked when he couldn't take the awkward silence any longer.

"6 years old, he loves pokemon especially Ryan's and Sara's. Whenever we walk pass Slateport City, he would run to this day care to meet his cousins and help take care of pokemons." Max replied/explained.

"I see… He's a lot like you Max, loving pokemons want to know them traveling around with someone to see more pokemons" Max chuckled at Drew's comment and Drew smiled.

"Yeah… but he is also a lot like his mother" Max said

"Tell me about her"

"Well… she is kinda clumsy but caring, puts other people above herself. She loves pokemon but is afraid of ghost but then again she still loves them. It is a very weird thing about her." Max said and scratched his head.

"She's a aromatherapist for both pokemons and humans but mainly pokemons. Titus learned a lot and will often create new aroma for different kind of nature pokemons and often brings them here when his mother approve of it" Max continued

"She sounds like an amazing woman" Drew stated

"She sure is. She takes care of my pokemons as well as dad's, she doesn't own a shop but she always travels around to help pokemons and Titus often goes with her and when he doesn't go he stays with me in the gym to watch me battle with other trainers"

"So what is Titus's dream?" Drew asked

"I'm not sure, he loves pokemon, pokemon battles, pokemon contests and aromatherapist so I think he hasn't decided it just yet" Max replied. It was silence between the two adults and both picked up their cup of teas at the same time and sipped it at the same time.

'Ring Ring!' Drew glanced at the Television phone he excused himself and got to the phone and picked up the call. The screen displayed his favorite girl, Sara.

"Hello sweety how is everything in the Sinnoh region?" Drew asked

"Hi daddy, everything's fine and cool, we're waiting for Maria to join us she just went back home." Sara said

Drew chuckled and said "Well, be safe and both you and Ryan were great at the Heathrome contest"

Sara beamed a large smile and turned away from the phone and shouted "SEE! TOLD YOU RYAN! DADDY AND MOMMY WILL BE WATCHING US!"

Max got up and went to Drew and saw Ryan and Sara.

"Hi Uncle Max" Sara greeted Max, while Ryan nodded at them.

"Hello Sara, Ryan got any new pokemons?" Max inquired

"Yup! They're both ice types" Sara replied.

"Yeah, I got myself a Weavile while Sara got a Froslass" Ryan said

"Great to know" Max said

"And not only that. Weavile is a dark and ice while Froslass is ghost and ice" Drew added. Ryan and Sara nodded and they continued to talk.

* * *

"Alright you two be safe and take care of each other as well as Maria and Rose, don't want to be in the wrath of Jessie and Dawn" Drew said before they decided to end the call.

"Sure will dad, take care of mom too" Ryan said, Drew chuckled and nodded. Both Ryan and Sara bid Drew and Max good bye and the screen went off.

Drew glanced at Max and the both of them grinned.

"Max! Titus fell asleep again" May said as she came back inside with a sleeping Titus in her arms.

"Again?!" Max called out.

"Again?" Drew asked confused. May giggled and nodded, as she placed Titus on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "Lets him sleep, well you and I have lots to catch up Max, Drew you take care of the pokemons" Drew and Max knows that going against May is a bad idea so they obliged and Drew left, leaving the two siblings to catch up.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he was surrounded by his fan-girls and that Rose, Maria and Sara just ditched him saying that they don't want to be part of his fan-girls' victims. "Sorry ladies but, I need to leave and train my pokemons for the next contest" Ryan said.

"Aww… what's the rush Mr. Ryan?" a girl asked

"Yeah, stay with us" more girls agreed trying to make Ryan to stay.

' _Oh great Arceus please save me_ ' Ryan thought. As if Arceus have heard his prayer a boy with long pink hair and blue eyes wearing a dark clothing like a Banette came in and said "Sorry ladies! Back off! I have claimed this young man as mine"

Silence filled the area until a minute passed everyone screamed "WHATTTT!?" Ryan just stood there dumbfounded don't know what to say.

The boy turned around and winked at him and Ryan understood the message. The boy hooked Ryan's arm and dragged him away before the girls could compose themselves from the shock.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me… er…" Ryan started but fell silent at the end not knowing the boy's name who's the same age as him.

"No problem, the name's Harry. It's an honor to finally meet my parents' rivals' son" Harry replied when they are far away from the city.

"Parents?" Ryan asked confused

"WHAT!? You don't even know who my parents are?!" Harry exclaimed

"Well… If you don't tell me what's your surname how do you think I will know?" Ryan countered annoyed that Harry didn't state his surname.

Harry sighed and said "It's Saori"

Ryan blinked and his mouth went to a form of 'o' "You're Soledad and Harley's child right?" Harry fell anime style and got up and replied angrily.

"Well DUH!"

Ryan flicked his fringe and said "I see where you got your attitude from"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Harry asked angrily

"Exactly what I mean, you got a nasty attitude like your father's. My dad often tells me about your father's actions and attitudes towards my mom"

"Hmph! Well, I've gotta say your mom is a twerp at that time" Ryan glared at Harry who glared back at him.

"Take that word back!" Ryan said angrily.

Harry grinned and said "No" the two of them continued to glare at one another until they heard a voice.

"RYAN! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!?" Sara called out from afar. Ryan turned to face the direction of his twin sister and yelled back "YEAH! BE THERE SOON SARA!"

"I take it that you are a pokemon coordinator too right?" Ryan asked as he continued his glare.

Harry smirked and said "What if I am?"

"Then you better NOT treat my friends and my sister the same way that your dad did. Your mother is a great coordinator, it's such a shame that I would meet one of the great coordinator's son to be someone like his father." Ryan shoves his hands in his pockets and took a step.

"Until next time then Ryan Hayden" Harry said as Ryan walked passed him.

"Until next time Harry Saori" Ryan replied looking back at Harry and walked to his sister and friends.

Harry clenched his hands and gritted his teeth (like Harley) when Ryan and his friends were gone. ' _I'll finish the both of you off! Ryan and Sara Hayden_ ' Harry thought as he glared at the innocent floor

"Who was that?" Maria asked Ryan.

"A rival" was all Ryan said, Rose, Maria and Sara looked at each other and shrugged but didn't ask Ryan further.

' _I'll protect them especially my sister away from Harry_ ' Ryan thought angrily.

 **Sara: Ready?**

 **Rose and Maria: READY!**

 **Sara: Then… 3**

 **Rose: 2**

 **Maria: 1**

 **Rose, Maria, and Sara: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Ryan: More like Happy belated new year**

 **Sara: RYAN! Don't ruin the party**

 **Harry: That's right Ryan hon! Don't be like that**

 **Rose: Please leave a review although why didn't I show up Suariel *Strangles an already dead soul of Suariel*!?**

 **Maria: Rose! Rose! Suariel is dying!**

 **Sara: It can't be helped, with all the due dates and exams coming up, she doesn't have enough time to type our stories**

 **Rose: Hmph! Fine**

 **Harry: *asks Ryan* Is this usual?**

 **Ryan: Might as well get used to it**

 **Harry: Right…. But please do leave a review readers.**

 **Harry: P.S my dad's name in Japanese is the name so, Suariel has used my mom's Japanese name as my surname since you can't expect me to be called as Harry Harley… actually that doesn't sound too bad.**

 **Ryan: *Pushes Harry out of the way* it is bad now go away or else she won't continue to start on her next family story**


	7. The Oak Family (2)

Chapter 7 – The Oak Family (2)

Gary leaned back on his chair and yawned, tired from doing further research of a Finneon with his son, Thomas who is currently sleeping on the floor of the study room with a warm blanket to keep him warm and preventing him to be sick. There was a knock on the door and Gary mumbled a 'Come in'. The door opened and revealed Leaf who was holding a tray of two cups and a plate of sandwiches.

"You need to rest Gary" Leaf said as she placed the tray on a spare table at the side and bent down and adjust Thomas's blanket. Gary glanced at Leaf and Thomas who just moved a little and faced the door instead of him.

"I'm fine Leaf" Gary replied. Leaf looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow, which Gary just slightly looked away. Leaf sighed and got up and went to Gary and made him to look at her.

"I know that you enjoyed researching with Thomas and you guys have been researching for a long time together" Leaf began.

"Please rest Gary, you will need it tomorrow, don't forget where we are going" Gary thought for a second and sighed in defeat and smiled at Leaf.

"Alright Leaf" Gary plant a kiss on Leaf's cheek and picked Thomas up and left the study room. Leaf smiled and shook her head as she clean up the area.

Gary walked into Thomas's room and tucked Thomas into his comfortable bed and smiled. "Goodnight Thomas" He kissed Thomas's forehead and left to go to his and Leaf's room and crash out on the bed.

* * *

The next day, the Oak family along with Professor Oak were on the airplane to the Hoenn region's pokemon school. Thomas sitting next to Professor Oak and at the window seat looking outside at all the different water and flying type pokemons while Gary and Leaf sat next to each other with Leaf sitting close to the isle.

A small white seagull pokemon flew close to the window and Thomas kept his eyes on it, the seagull pokemon looked at Thomas and cried "Wingull!" happily and did a somersault in the air.

"Seems like that Wingull likes you Thomas" Professor Oak said. Thomas looked at Professor Oak and grinned.

"Well… I like it too. I wonder how's Sora and Kari? Did they battle Uncle Max yet?" Thomas replied/ inquired.

"Well… according to Drew, Max hasn't returned to Petalburg city just yet so I guess not… unless Norman is taking over the gym" Gary replied

"I want to see them battle" Thomas replied as he glanced back outside.

"I want to too, but we have business here" Leaf replied, Gary and Professor Oak smiled and nodded.

"Well, the both of you can go. We'll catch up with you after we finish our business with Professor Birch" Professor Oak said

"Professor Oak, I can't do that!" Leaf exclaimed, Professor Oak laughed heartedly and waved his hand.

"Don't worry Leaf, go and have fun with your son. After all it is your vacation for now" Professor Oak said to Leaf

"But!"

"Leaf, just do it" Gary said to Leaf in a firm tone indicating that he will not be changing their mind anytime soon.

Leaf bit her bottom lip, hesitating about the chance to leave.

"Come on mom, please" Thomas begged Leaf.

Leaf sighed in defeat and said "Oh… alright"

Gary bumped fists with his son and Professor Oak high fived with him leaving Leaf sighed at their childish antics but still smiled.

"Then guess we'll see you later" Gary said, Leaf nodded and plant a kiss on his nose and went after Thomas who was already waiting for her at the route to Petalburg city.

"Gary! Come on" Professor Oak called out.

"Coming Gramps!" Gary called back and went the opposite direction of Leaf.

* * *

"Mom are you afraid of bugs?" Thomas asked, while he and Leaf are walking through the Petalburg forest. Leaf looked at her son who is walking on her right and quirked her eyebrow.

"If I was I would have used Pidgeot to fly over to the city instead" Leaf replied

"OR you could have just walked because I wanted to walk" Thomas stated

"Could be that as well" Leaf replied

"Could you please answer me?"

"I think the question you asked was quite stupid, we have traveled together with Ryan, Sara, May, Maria, Dawn, Sora, Kari and Misty. I believe you know who is afraid of bugs in our group" Thomas stayed quiet and embarrassed that he did indeed ask a stupid question. Leaf saw his embarrassment and laugh and ruffled his hair and said "Don't worry about it Thomas" Thomas grinned and quickly ran through the forest with Leaf right behind him.

* * *

"So I guess that is it then?" Gary asked as he neatly pack the documents that Professor Birch found.

"Yup! Going to meet up with your son and wife?" Professor Birch asked.

Gary chuckled and nodded as he puts the stuff in his bag. "Why don't you go first Gary, I have lots to catch up with Professor Birch here" Professor Oak said.

"Are you sure grandpa? I can stay and wait and then we can go together" Gary said worriedly, after all Professor Oak is very old and it wasn't a good idea to just leave an old man alone anymore.

Professor Oak laughs and said "No worries Gary, after all Professor Birch here is quite young, younger than me so no worries"

Gary glanced at Professor Birch who smiled warmly and nodded and with a wave of his hand "Go on Gary, it's not a good idea to make YOUR family wait"

"But grandpa IS my family" Gary argued back

"He is but don't forget, you have your own family right now" Gary stayed quiet when Professor Birch said that line.

"Don't worry, I'll go back to Kanto soon, so you go on ahead, after all didn't you promise them that you will spend time with them didn't you? After all it is quite rare for the both of you to have time and spend it together as a complete family" Professor Oak said

Gary sighed and nodded "Alright, then take care grandpa." Gary then faced Professor Oak and said "Please take care of my grandpa for me"

"Of course now go on" Professor Birch assured him and Gary smiled and left the two professors.

* * *

"Finally, we're here! Sadly we didn't encounter Sora and Kari in the forest" Thomas said out aloud when he and Leaf walked out of the Petalburg forest.

"Judging from the amount of bug pokemons in there I doubt that they will stay in there for long" Leaf commented as she glanced back at the Petalburg forest. Thomas laughed and soon joined by Leaf. Before the mother and son can continue on their journey Leaf was pulled back and felt a kiss on her cheek.

"GARY!" Leaf exclaimed, surprised that he was already here without them noticing.

"Hey Leafy, and hi Thomas" Gary greeted them both and ruffled his son's hair.

"DAD! How did you get here so fast?" Thomas asked. Gary pointed behind him and when Thomas looked behind Gary, he saw his dad's physic pokemon Alakazam. Thomas then glanced at Gary and raised one of his eyebrows and said "Really dad? Using teleport is not fair! And how did Alakazam knows where we are!?"

Gary looked at his son and grinned and put his finger on his lips closed his right eye and said "That's for me to know and for you to find out Thomas"

Thomas pouted and Leaf just rolled her eyes at how childish her husband is. But still never the less still smiled. The Oak family then walked together with Thomas in front of Leaf and Gary who are holding hands together, smiling with one another as they watched their son acting like a 6 years old child.

 **Thomas: Hello dear readers, it's been a while hasn't it?**

 **Suariel is very sorry that she hasn't updated the story for like… what 1 to 2 months.**

 **While hope you enjoyed our story and hopefully that Suariel can update soon but knowing her she is quite busy at the moment… Its hard to say when she will update but I think she will update a lot more often during the middle of May and the start of June so yeah.**

 **Please review and love you all *blows a kiss***


	8. Author's Note

**_Hey! Suariel here!_**

 ** _Sorry, that this isn't an update QAQ_**

 ** _BUT! For my lovely story, Our Life, I'm literally running out of ideas!_**

 ** _So, I would like to ask some help from all the readers that are reading this story :D_**

 ** _I believe that everyone all has their own idea of how the life of Ryan, Sara, Maria, Kari, Sora and Thoma are living with their parents. Well... I am more than happy to type your ideas for you for everyone to see and feel the love and the family bonds :D You may also include yourself into the story, the more the merrier :D_**

 ** _Just PM me with these following information:_**

 ** _Family/Families: (Which family you would like me to focus on... or... two families interacting with one another)_**

 ** _Event: (What they are doing? Like a contest? Pokemon battle? Shopping? Training? Being chased from fans?)_**

 ** _Pokemons: (What pokemons are included? If wild pokemon, say "Wild Absol" , and if character's pokemon tell me which pokemon if all type "Ryan's pokemons all" - for example)_**

 ** _Characters: (Which other characters do you want to include? Titus? Max? Brock? Harry? Harley? Soledad? etc. or yourself or your own character) (BTW, if you are going to include yourself or your own character, please include the details of how you look like, occupation and pokemons, thank you)_**

 ** _Summary: (A simple short summary of how the story you would like to be and any specific dialogues? or anything?)_**

 ** _Hope that you will all have a chance at this op_** ** _portunity and Please help me, cause I am more than happy to do it all for you._**

 ** _PS. ALL TYPES OF POKEMON ARE WELCOMED!_**

 ** _Another PS: I will begin after posting the next chapter of the next family :D_**


	9. The Ketchum Family (2)

Chapter 8 – The Ketchum Family (2)

"COME ON DAD! YOU'RE SO SLOW!" Sora called out to the exhausted Ash who is walking up the hill. Kari who is beside her sister who are closer to the top was giggling and Misty was shaking her head.

"I'm coming! I haven't walked on a hill for a long time!" Ash called out.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu who is on Ash's head called out worriedly.

"Don't worry pal, I'm alright" Ash reassured Pikachu.

When the Ketchum family finally reached to Petalburg city they first went to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemons and take a break. "Nurse Joy, is by any chance Max Maple at the gym today?" Kari asked.

"No, I'm sorry Kari, Max isn't at the gym today. I believe he will be back tomorrow." Nurse Joy replied

"But then who is taking over the gym?" Sora asked

"No one is, Max is taking a break from his gym battles, his wife is travelling in the Jhoto region at the moment and will return tomorrow, Norman and Caroline are on a vacation that May and Max prepared just for the two of them" Sora pouted and Kari thanked Nurse Joy and the two went back to their rooms.

* * *

"So? Did you find out about who is taking care of the gym now?" Misty asked as her two daughters walked in.

Kari and Sora nodded and Sora told them what Nurse Joy said.

"Well you know what that means right?" Ash asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" Sora and Kari asked in unison while Misty rolled her eyes.

"It means… TRAINING TIME!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu jumped happily on one of the bunk bed.

"ALRIGHT!" Sora exclaimed happily and Kari just did a small action showing that she is ready to train as well.

Misty sighed and glanced outside of the window. "Well then you better go and train, I'll go and restock on the things that we might need before we head out of Petalburg City" Misty said as she got up from the chair at the desk holding a small piece of paper.

"Are you sure Mist? I can go with you" Ash asked

Misty smiled and waved at him saying that she will be fine. Ash gave a small smile and nod at Misty and left with Sora and Kari who are both dragging him out.

Misty sighed as she walked out of a grocery store with two shopping bags filled with the all the things that her family need to continue their journey.

"Aren't you Misty?" A voice called out. Misty span around and faced a woman in her mid-30s to early 40s with a few wrinkles on her face, pink hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello Caroline, it's such a surprise to see you here" Misty greeted, Caroline giggled and greeted her properly.

"Wait, Caroline, I thought you and Norman went on a vacation"

"Oh, we did, we just came back today and I'm out for some grocery shoppig"

"It sure is, do you any help?"

"Oh! No, thank you, it's not heavy please don't worry about it" Misty kindly declined.

Caroline pouted and said "Why are you being so formal? Oh! All well… anyways do you and your family want to join us for dinner? Max is coming back tonight"

"Can we?" Misty asked

"Of course! Any friends of May and Max's are the friends of mine" Caroline chimed

Misty smiled and thanked her and said that they will be there for sure.

* * *

When Misty returned she saw her two daughters giggling at the sleeping Ash on the bed. "What's so funny sweeties?" Misty asked as she placed her shopping bags down.

Kari and Sora turned around and grinned at her and moved aside to show that Ash have his face drawn. Misty let out a small smile and shook her head, "Really now? The two of you are childish" Misty walked to them and sat in between them holding a black marker and also started drawing on Ash's sleeping face.

"MOM! YOU'RE ALSO CHILDISH!" Kari and Sora exclaimed and the three girls laughed.

Ash stirred and slowly open his eyes. There he saw his lovely ladies looking at them with funny faces as if they are trying to hold in their laugh.

"What's so funny girls?" Ash asked as he sat up with Pikachu getting up and the both of them yawned.

"Ahem… nothing Ash… nothing at all" Misty mustering up her courage to reply him.

"?" Ash cocked his head as Kari and Sora span around holding in their laughs.

"Ahem… anyways, Caroline told me that Max is coming back tonight and we have been invited to their place to have dinner at their place" Misty said.

"ALRIGHT! THEN THAT MEANS WE GET TO BATTLE HIM TOMORROW!" Sora exclaimed, Kari laughed and Misty giggled.

* * *

Later at night, the Ketchum family left the pokemon center and headed to the Petalburg City gym and had dinner with the Maple family (excluding May and Titus who went out with his mother).

"It's been so long Ash, how is everything going on for you?" Norman asked.

"It's going great Norman, just a bit tired haha" Ash replied.

"Have you been in contact with May?" Misty asked

"Oh yes, as well as Ryan and Sara and Drew as well" Caroline said excitedly

"Don't talk about that kid Caroline" Norman rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Drew has been a great father and has been taking good care of them"

"Don't worry dad, it seems like Drew really did regret leaving May" Max commented.

"That's right, man once Drew and May broke up, Drew changed. He was in despair and was working extra hard" Ash said. Norman sighed and shook his head not wanting to hear another thing about Drew.

"So uncle Max!" Sora exclaimed

"Yes Sora?" Max asked

"When can we battle you!?"

"Haha, let's see now… how about the first thing after breakfast tomorrow for you Sora and as for Kari in the afternoon alright?"

Sora jumped up and put her fist in the air "YES!"

"It's perfect, thank you Uncle Max" Kari said. It was a joyful dinner between the two families. As they went back to pokecenter, Sora was just too excited and didn't get enough sleep but still got lot of energy in her body in the next morning for her gym battle.

 _ **Suariel: I am so sorry! I've been having a writerblock but it would be nice if my dear readers can help me with some new story line for all the families that they would like to see.**_

 _ **Sora: Yeah, but before that always to leave a review**_

 _ **Kari: And we'll see you next time**_

 _ **Sora: Suariel… you are drawing us right?**_

 _ **Suariel: Hahahahahaha…. Of course, it just might take a while XDDD**_


	10. The Oak Family (3)

_**Sorry for a late update QAQ**_

 _ **I had a huge writerblock which means that this story and my other story "Stay who you are" will be uploaded very VERY slow and currently Stay who you are will be on haitus until... i have the next chapter done**_

 _ **Don't know when this story will end but I will be open for any requests that I have mentioned in my author's note about what other scenes would you like to see.**_

 _ **Now onwards with the story!**_

Chapter 9 – The Oak Family (3)

Thomas sighed as he watched the rain falling outside from the pokemon center, leaning against the window sill. Leaf noticed her son's reaction from her bed and got up and went to his side. She puts her right hand on her son's shoulder and asked "What's the matter Thomas?"

"It's nothing mom" He replied, but of course Leaf raised her eyebrow.

"I know you for how long Mr.?" Leaf asked. Thomas sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"It's not fair that only dad gets to go outside to do more research during this weather"

"Well… It is his job"

"Well, I am HIS son, I can handle this! I'm not a little child anymore!"

Leaf sighed and said "But you will always be our child"

"Yeah, but as I said before, I AM NOT A LITTLE CHILD!" Thomas said as he raised his voice near the end of his sentence. Leaf brings back her right hand to her side and looked at her son with anger visible in her eyes.

"Thomas Oak, what's with that tone?" Leaf asked in a firm tone. Thomas glanced at his mother and snarled.

"Why are you BOTH treating me as if I am a pathetic child!?" Thomas asked back in the same equal firm tone as his mother. Leaf heaved an angry sigh and lean her back against the window sill with her arms crossed.

"You're avoiding my question Thomas Oak"

"And so are you!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Leaf started to yell at him

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!?" Thomas yelled back as he slammed the table hard and pushed himself up.

"WE DO IT BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU AND DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"

"FOR ARECUES'S SAKE! I'M ALREADY 16 YEARS OLD! I'M CLOSE TO 17 NOW! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! **THAT** IS THE MATTER WITH ME! I'M CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF MOM!"

" **THOMAS**! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IN THIS KIND OF WEATHER!"

Thomas let out a bitter laugh, "Oh, please amuse me mom. What could possibly happen to me in this weather? Slippery slides? Pokemons attacking me?"

Leaf rubbed her temples and took a deep breath "Exactly, what if you got yourself hurt and couldn't even contact us" Thomas looked at her as if she was crazy and shook his head.

"You are nutz mom. Even if I don't have my pokegear to contact either of you. I still have my pokemons to help me" Thomas retorted.

"Thomas Oak, listen to me, you are our little baby, and of course we have the responsibility to make sure you are safe and sound" Thomas glared at her, Leaf flinched for a second and recomposed herself. Thomas has never EVER glared at her before.

"I am **NOT** a baby anymore mom. You've known me for 16 years mom. 16 YEARS! AND IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW ME NOW, THEN I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN ME BEFORE!" Thomas yelled at Leaf, spun around, walked out of the room and slammed the door hard. On his way out of the hall of the room area he encountered his dad, Gary.

"Hey Thomas, I'm… back?" Gary said but noticed that his son just walked passed him without a greeting or anything. "Okayyyy….. That was awkward" Gary stated as he continued his way to their room.

Gary opened the door and saw his wife sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and facing the wall. ' _Oh boy… what happened between her and Thomas while I was out…_ ' Gary thought as he slowly approaches Leaf. "Hey Leaf?" Gary called out to her softly and carefully, not wanting to wake up the beast side of her when she is angry but he got no reply from her.

Gary sighed and sat next to her waiting for her to open herself up instead of forcing her. "What did I do wrong Gary?" Leaf asked. Gary was dumbfounded, his wife is smart, and so he never expects her to ask him this question.

"I would love to answer you Leaf, but I have no idea what happened between you and Thomas. Would you fill me in on what happened?" Gary asked as he pulled her in. Leaf sighed as she sat on her husband's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder and told him everything.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Thomas yelled as he kicked a pebble as he was walking in the rain with his hand in his pocket. He was walking through the Petalburg City, while he was walking, a voice called out to him. "THOMAS!" Thomas turned around and saw Titus running towards him holding an umbrella. Thomas chuckled and bent down when Titus finally caught up to him. "What are you doing under the rain? You're gonna get sick!" Titus asked.

"Out here for a little shower and walk young man" Thomas replied.

"Ha ha ha very funny Thomas" Titus stated sarcastically, ' _damn… this kid sure is smart_ ' Thomas thought.

"Well… wanna come to my place? Sora just finished her gym battle, Kari is going up next." Thomas clicked his tongue for missing out Sora's gym battle and shook his head at his idiocy.

"Sure Titus let's go" Thomas said as he stood up and Titus handed him his umbrella and Thomas took it and covered both him and Titus, who is holding his hand.

* * *

"I see…" Gary said after learning the fight that both Leaf and Thomas had while he was out. Leaf sighed as she plays with her husband's hand, Gary looked at her and sighed. "I understand that you are worried about him sweety and yes, Thomas is still our child. From our point of view, of course he would be our baby since we only have him unless… you know, we have another child" Gary winks at his last statement, Leaf rolled her eyes and punches him softly.

Gary chuckles and said "Kidding, but the option is still open. Well, that's beside the point. Leafy, I understand how you feel but Thomas does have a point, he is going to be a young adult and he is very capable of himself"

"But -" Leaf started to protest but was stopped with Gary putting his finger on her lips.

"No but Leaf. You know him better than I do and you know that. I believe you know what Thomas wants, we both do." Gary said, Leaf sighed but smiled at her husband and nodded. Gary smiled and pulled out his pokegear typing a message to Thomas.

"Speaking of another child… could we have a daughter next time? Ash, Drew and Paul always tell me how sweet and innocent they are and how clingy they are" Gary stated as he was finishing off his text message.

Leaf rolled her eyes once again and said "I'll consider it"

"Nope, not letting you to consider it Leafy" Gary stated and smirked as he put his pokegear away.

 _ **Thomas: Please review**_

 _ **Titus: Someone is surely a meanie today**_

 _ **Thomas: Silence *walks away angrily ***_


	11. The Shinji Family (3)

Chapter 11 – The Shinji Family (3)

Paul was sitting near at the river bank of Veilstone city with his Torterra beside him. "Torrr" His Torterra called out to him as he nudge against him. Paul blinked at the sudden nudge from his pokemon and he glanced at him, then looked back at the river stream and pet his pokemon. He then pulled out a small gold circular badge that has two wings on it and thinks back to the event that took place in the morning.

 _"Why wings?" Paul asked as he looked at the badge that his wife gave him while he ate his breakfast._

" _Because, you told me you want to test the bonds between the trainer and pokemon right?" Dawn replied._

" _Yeah and what about it?"_

" _It's simple, this badge will not only symbolize as their bonds but also as their dreams taking wings and soaring through the sky" Dawn said with a smile. Paul looked up at her and saw her smile, a smile that he cannot retort back to and so he stayed silent and looked back at the badge._

Paul has decided that his battle frontier location will be in Veilstone City, therefore he doesn't need to be separate from his family for a long time again. "Ah! There you are!" He heard and he turned around and saw Reggie.

"What do you want Reggie" He asked and then turned his attention back to the river as he put the badge away in his pocket.

"I heard that you have finally decided what to do for your frontier style" Reggie started but he didn't get any response from his little brother.

"Can you show me the badge?" Reggie asked

"I'm pretty sure you have already pestered Dawn to show it to you" Paul said as he glared at him, Reggie let out a nervous chuckle since his brother has caught him. "Now spit it out, what do you really want?" Paul asked annoyed.

Reggie cleared his throat and said "Well… you see… Brock has asked me for assistance and… I was wondering…"

"If I can take care of your pokemons and the others right?" Paul intersected with a glare.

"Yes!"

"I refuse" Paul replied harshly causing Reggie to drop his mood and his look. He took a deep breath and pulled a puppy eyes look to him. "You know that look doesn't work on me and besides it's disgusting!" Paul yelled at the last part as he got up and Torterra also got up and the two of them walked away from a sulking Reggie.

* * *

"I'm back" Paul called out as he took a step inside the house. "Welcome back!" Dawn called out from the living room. Paul made his way to the living room and saw his wife sitting on the couch comfortably with a bowl of popcorns in her arms watching the TV and he chuckled at the sight. "What you watching?" Paul asked as he slid next to her.

"The Lilypad Town's Contest" Dawn replied.

"Is that so? Then did she win?" Paul asked since he has missed out Maria's battle due to a challenger and was sitting at the river bank. Dawn shook her head and said "Sadly, she lost" Paul let a sound of 'hmph' and got up.

"Oh!? Are you not going to watch it along with me?" Dawn asked

"What's the point if she is not going to appear again?" Paul asked

"But watch it with me, and perhaps you can help her train by using the same moves as these contestants" Dawn suggested

"… No" Paul thought for a while before he replied and went out to the garden and took care of their pokemons while Dawn pouted at him.

The doorbell then and Dawn got up and went to the door and saw it was Reggie.

"Oh! Reggie! Welcome" Dawn greeted as she opened the door wider for her brother-in-law to go into the house. "Hello, Dawn" Reggie greeted back

"Is my cute little brother back home?" Reggie asked with a smile.

"Call me cute and little one more time… I'll make sure that you do not see tomorrow's sunlight" Paul threatened as he stood behind Dawn as he glared as Reggie. In which Reggie just laughed while Dawn lightly elbowed him in which Paul just ignored it as he looked at his brother. "We just met at the riverbank why are you here?" Paul stated

"PAUL! Let's first have your brother come in and sit before questioning him!" Dawn scolded him and Paul just looked at her and sighed.

* * *

Once Reggie made himself comfortable in the living room with Paul facing him with the TV still on and Dawn was in the kitchen preparing some tea.

"Will you not reconsider Paul?" Reggie asked

"No means no" Paul replied coldly

"What about Matthew?" He then asked.

"Well… Matthew went on an adventure with Brock's son so… haha…" Reggie explained and gave a small laugh. Tick marks appeared over Paul's head and his eyebrows quirked a bit. At the same time, Dawn came from the kitchen with a tray of two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. "Here you go Reggie" Dawn said as she placed a cup of tea at Reggie's side of the table.

"Thank you Dawn" Reggie thanked her, she smiled and then placed the other cup at her husband's side and placed the plate of biscuits in the middle.

"What are you two discussing about?" Dawn inquired

"Reggie, is going to help Brock's place and what's us to help take care of the pokemons at his daycare" Paul explained as he took a sip of the tea that his wife prepared.

"And he refused!" Reggie exclaimed after taking a piece of biscuit from the plate and Paul glared at him. Dawn then glared at Paul and Paul felt her look and averted his gaze away from hers. "We'll do it Reggie" Dawn took the offer.

"WAIT! WHAT! DAWN!" Paul called out to stop her while Reggie was shedding tears of joy and the husband and wife duo started to argue. In the end, Paul lost the argument to Dawn who was kneeling on the ground while Dawn posed a victory pose.

' _Score 1 for Dawn, zero for Paul'_ Dawn thought with a triumph smile Paul looked at her and glared ' _I'll make you pay Troublesome_ ' he thought while Reggie took her hand in his and shook them as he cried a waterfall of tears.

" _OH MY! IS THIS THE END FOR SARA'S GARDEVOIR!?"_ Lily screamed out which caught Dawn's attention and she looked at the screen where she saw Sara's Gardevoir kept getting punch by punch by Harry's Primeape. The screen then showed Sara's worried look as she thinks of something to do next.

"I just hope that this sight will not trigger that memory of hers…" Dawn said softly.

"What memories?" Paul asked and Reggie looked at her confused.

* * *

Maria, Rose and Ryan were watching the battle from the resting room. Ryan clenched his teeth and clutched his knuckles into fists. Maria watched with worry as well as Rose, "Ryan… will… will… will Sara be alright?" Maria asked.

"… I don't know Maria… but I hope she will be…" Ryan replied. Rose had a bad feeling and quickly left the resting room and made her way to the stage. "I hope she won't do something stupid" Ryan commented, but once he said that the screen showed Gardevoir on the ground with wounds and Primeape ready to land another punch on her, Sara jumped in. "SARA!" Ryan and Maria screamed out in surprise as she got hit by Primeape's punch which shocked all the judges, contestants, Lily and the audience. Ryan and Maria wasted no time and quickly ran to the stage to where Sara is.

"SARA!" Rose yelled as she reached to the stage and ran up to her who was lying in Gardevoir's arms. "GARD!" Gardevoir called out worriedly.

"ROSE! SARA!" Rose heard Ryan's voice and turned around and saw Ryan running in with Maria beside him. "Ryan!" Ryan ran up to them and looked at Sara who was unconscious but was having a heavy breathing, he gritted his teeth and quickly picked his sister up bridal style and turned to the judges and yelled "I FORFEIT AS WELL AS SARA!" and the three of them with Gardevoir ran off with an unconscious Sara in his arms. Harry was silent and didn't know what has happened but he did feel bad about what just happened and he looked down with his Primeape looked at him worriedly.

* * *

"She'll be just fine, all she needs right now is to get a lot of rest now" The doctor said. Ryan bowed at the doctor and left the room, with Maria and Rose beside the sleeping Sara. "Sa… Sara…" Maria said with teary eyes. Ryan looked at her and then looked at Rose who was also looking at Sara with worried eyes and tears threatening to fall. "How about you both go home first, I don't think we will be participating some contests for a while" Ryan said.

"But!" The both of them yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry, once Sara is up and awake, I will let you two be the first one to know and we will head back home" Ryan assured them and the two of them reluctantly agreed and left the Hayden twins.

* * *

Maria got back home thanks to Rose's Mime Jr. who used teleport. Maria went to the front porch with her head down. The door slammed open and Maria was bought into a tight embrace. "Mo… Mommy… you're crushing me" Maria said. Dawn loosens her hug and looked at Maria, Maria sniffled and then bit her bottom lip. Paul walked towards her, he may not understand what has happened in the past but he cannot stand his daughter in that state. He picked her up and that was when Maria couldn't hold onto her tears and let them flow free. Paul felt her tears seeping through his clothing and can feel the wetness on his shoulder but he didn't mind. He gestured Dawn to come inside and Dawn nodded as she got up from her kneeling position and followed her husband and daughter into the house. Paul sat on the couch with his daughter sitting on his lap burying her face in his chest as she kept crying and he was soothing her while Dawn at the beside him and put her head on his shoulder and put her hand on Maria's back. Paul placed his head on his wife's head and the Shinji family stayed like that for a while.

 **Maria: Please review**


	12. The Ketchum Family (3)

**Sorry for the delays, having a HUGE writer's block, so all my stories that are still ongoing will be on haitus for a while QAQ**

 **But still hope that you enjoy them and please be patient with me.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Ketchum Family

Ash, Misty, Sora, Titus and Thomas was sitting at the side of the battle field and Kari was looking at Max's Vigoroth, and her Vaporeon was panting. ' _Damn it… I'm already on my last pokemon while Uncle Max is still on his second pokemon_ ' Kari thought as she think of what to do next. Thomas noticed her discomfort and her worry and he called out to her "KARI!" Kari turned her head around to look at Thomas and Thomas continued "Stay calm! Remember what Aunt May said before?"

Kari think back to the time that they traveled with their mother, aunts and friends.

" _I learned this during my travel, if you're feeling nervous then your pokemons will also feel nervous." May said to all the children who was listening to her intensely._

Kari looked at Vaporeon, who looked back at her and nodded. Kari nodded back and took a deep breath and looked back up at Max. Max noticed the change in her looks and smiled. "If you're not going to strike then I am! Vigoroth use hyper beam!" Max commanded, Vigoroth did as told fired a hyper beam.

"Vaporeon jump and aurora beam!" Kari commanded, Vaporeon did as told and fired an aurora beam at Vigoroth who received a critical hit and had to stagger back but didn't faint. Kari's eyes went wide and Max smirked, "Alright Vigoroth finish this battle with blizzard!" Vigoroth took a deep breath and fired a strong blizzard causing Kari's Vaporeon to fly back and crashed into the wall behind Kari. "VAPOREON!" Kari called out worriedly.

"Va…" Vaporeon cried softly and fainted. "Vaporeon is unable to battle! Vigoroth wins! Therefore this match's winner belongs to Max the gym leader" The referee shouted, Kari smiled and walked towards Vaporeon and picked her up.

"You were amazing Vaporeon thank you" She thanked her and pulled her pokemon in a tight embrace. Vaporeon weakly nudged her and Kari smiled. She pulled out Vaporeon's pokeball and returned her. She got up and bowed at Max, "Uncle Max, give me three more days, and I will be back to battle you!" Kari declared

Max smiled and nodded "I'm looking forward to it Kari" Max then walked towards Sora and handed her gym badge, the balance badge.

* * *

The Ketchum family and Thomas left the gym and headed towards the pokemon center. Kari and Sora immediately went to Nurse Joy to heal their pokemons, Thomas looked outside the window and sighed. "What's the matter Thomas?" Ash asked

"Nah, just had a huge fight with mom" Thomas replied

"That's rare" Misty commented

"Yeah… and I don't know how I will face her" Thomas confessed. Then Gary and Leaf came to the lobby and Leaf walked towards Thomas.

"Thomas" Thomas span around to face his mother and Leaf looked at him and said "I'm sorry Thomas"

Thomas's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "I'm sorry too mom" Leaf smiled and pulled him in for a hug, a hug that he returns.

* * *

"SAYYYYY WHAT!?" Sora exclaimed as she and her family were settling for the night.

"Yeah, sorry girls Steven suddenly contacted me and wants to have a battle with me" Ash explained

"BUT WHEN!?" Sora asked

"Tomorrow" Sora and Kari looked down and Misty sighed "Sora don't be like that, this is your father's job"

"Yeah but still…" Sora said softly

"Whoa hold on girls, I just said that I won't be able to train with you but I didn't say that I am leaving," Ash said

The girls looked at him and Ash grinned while Pikachu was on the table licking the ketchup happily. "He's coming here to battle me" Ash replied, the girls then had a wide smile and faced him, Ash gave his girls with a closed eye grin and said "And yes Sora, Kari you can watch" the girls cheered when they heard this and started to jump around while Ash and Misty laughed at their girls' reaction.

 **Kari: Please review**

 **Sora: And be patient with Suariel**


End file.
